


Popular meets Unpopular

by akatsukigothiccat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gentle Rantaro is a fav, M/M, Shuichi is soft as usual, good bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Rantaro is a highschool student who attends an academy for the athletic and academically gifted students, though both sides are separated depending on what track is chosen. While leaving the bustling school, he accidentally knocks over a student who he has sworn he's seen before, recognizing him as one of the top students on the academic side. Curious about the other, he decides to talk to the boy again once more, figuring out his name is Shuichi Saihara. As days pass, the unlikely pair grow closer.(this is currently unrated because I'm unsure of how far exactly I want to go with this, so once I have a clearer idea the rating will probably change!)





	1. The Quiet Capped Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I began this story in July 2018 and haven't finished yet, I decided I would go ahead and post what I have because I love AmaSai and want to share just...t h e m.

The last class of the day, history. He’d already read ahead the day before, so he was just blankly looking out the window as the teacher drawled on and on. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back and thought about nothing in particular. 

Finally.

Class had let out, he gathered his bags and moved some strands of green colored hair out of his way. As the male walked through the halls he greeted several people, some classmates, others not. He didn’t know how he was this popular, specifically among the girls, but it didn’t bother him nor did he care much about it. He couldn’t help but huff as he was finally freed from the noisy confines of the hallways, gladly outside in the open.

Rantaro Amami, aged 17, 5’10, blood type B….to list only a few personal details of this high-schooler. He walked to places when he could and disliked other ways of transport, which would only be used if absolutely necessary. He loved to travel, meet new people, and find knick-knacks on said travels. Despite coming from a rich familial background, he couldn’t help but enjoy the simple things in life….which was exactly what he was doing as he looked up at the sky and— _Huh? What was that?_

Rantaro paused and looked down, seeing a student of a different uniform flat on his butt and quickly fixing a hat back onto his head. “Oh! Aw man, I’m sorry. I must’ve not been looking where I was going, ahaha.” He scratched the back of his head as he offered a hand to help aid the other. “Here.”

The black clothed student seemed to notice the hand, though it was hard to tell with the cap covering his face, but quickly got up on his own despite the offer. “A-Ah...no, it’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going either!” Rantaro raised a brow as he slowly withdrew his hand, he couldn’t help but notice that even though he was being talked to, the other obviously was completely avoiding eye contact. He decided not to question it. “No worries! It won’t be the last time that happens.” A gentle laugh escaped his lips. “Anyway, I gotta get back home before it gets dark. It’s a lil bit of a walk. Have a good one and travel safe!” As he walked around the smaller male, he noticed him quickly nod and scurry off in the direction he was going before. “Hmm….that’s definitely a quiet one.” He mused to himself as he continued on his commute. 

He was pretty sure he’d seen the capped student before though. Even if they wore different uniforms, they still went to the same high-school. The reason being that Rantaro was on the more “athletic-based” program, while the other side was more “analytically driven.” Of course, the more “physical-side” had academics and the “analytical-side” had a P.E., but the class options and requirements were different. However, someone from the athletic-based program could cross and do a class offered by the other side and vice versa, but it wasn’t common. Luckily for Rantaro, he had a decent mix of both brains and brawn on his side, therefore he had already taken a few classes from the other side several times.

“Mmmm...though that guy wasn’t in any of them…” He hummed and tapped his chin, trying to remember where he’d seen the kid. “That’s right!” He remembered, he had passed his picture in the hallway before, posted for being one of the top students in the school...of course meaning he was rather intelligent. 

“Interesting…” He couldn’t help but be curious of the other, the cap certainly didn’t hender the “mysterious vibe” he was getting. _Ah, well...he shouldn’t be getting all worked up over it anyway._ As Rantaro stretched his arms, he noticed the sunset. “Mm, almost there.” He mumbled as he quietly admired the sky, again zoning out a bit.


	2. Your Name!

The next day was basically no different from the last. Listening, learning, eating, and socializing...as basic as basic could be. However, the last physical activity of the day was running, something Rantaro enjoyed immensely. So, even after class was over, he decided to jog around the school for a little while. Besides, having stamina was very important when exploring places like mountains and such, so he had to make sure he kept it up. 

As he exercised, he couldn’t help but absorb the nature all around the campus. It was beautiful, so much better than running around the stuffy school gym like before.

“Hahh...hahhh…” He breathed steadily, reaching his limit as he leaned down and rested his hands on his knees. “Whew..!” As he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, he noticed something by a nearby tree. The male tilted his head, curious about the object and slowly walked toward it. “Hm...a cap…?” But it wasn’t just any cap, the distinct white markings and small star pin was an obvious giveaway. A small smile went across his lips as he popped his head around the trunk of the tree. “Yo!” 

“A-AH?! Wh-” A voice peeped in return, followed by a book dropping onto the grass. The black-clothed student, who was sitting at the base of the trunk, whipped his head around to look at Rantaro, who was holding his cap in his hand.

“Huh…” Green eyes studied the dark-haired student’s features momentarily before putting his hat right on his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya!” He spoke as the other speedily fixed the hat that was basically forced back on him. 

“Um...yeah…” The boy paused awkwardly. “I-I’m sorry but...do you need something from me?” 

Rantaro raised his brow at the question. “No, not really.” For some reason, he wanted to talk to this boy. Perhaps he felt bad for him since he seemed so...socially anxious? He really didn’t know. “Oh wait....there is one thing actually…”

He could see the smaller tense slightly and peek out from his hat. “I...I don’t have anything on me s-so—“ 

“Huh? On you?” He looked confused as to what he was talking about. “Ah! No, no that’s not it!” He laughed, did he think he was going to rob him or something? Rantaro walked in front of Shuichi and lowered himself to his level, arms across his knees and chin resting on top. “Just your name is all. That’s all I wanted.” 

“O-Oh um…sorry I—“ Rantaro saw an embarrassed flush make its way across the other boy’s face, it was...weirdly cute in a way? Especially since the other seemed to try and hide it with his hat. “I...I didn’t mean to assume...uh….” His voice softened. “anyway...it’s Shuichi Saihara...though I’m not sure why you’d want to know…” 

“Shuichi!” He spoke it as if they’d been friends for years and it startled the poor boy. “Well, if I’m being honest, I thought I had seen you before...but I couldn’t put your face to a name. It has been bothering me ever since yesterday, so I’m glad it’s solved now.” He chuckled, standing back up. “Oh yeah, I’m Rantaro Amami by the way. Nice to meet you...properly this time!” 

“Oh...I believe I’ve heard of you before…” Shuichi mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Huh? Really? Wow, that’s kind of embarrassing. Hopefully only good things then.” Rantaro felt a bit bashful, rubbing the back of his head. “Ahaha, I’m a little surprised either way though…didn’t expect that.”

Before Shuichi could respond, Rantaro glanced at his phone and noticed the time. “Jeez, it’s already this late? I gotta run.” He started to back up toward the school, waving to the other. “I’ll talk to ya later, okay? Sorry to cut this short.” Shuichi didn’t know if he should be freaked out by this or happy, so he just silently nodded. 

“Oh, by the way...just some advice from one guy to another...” Rantaro continued. “You should wear your hat less, you look much more handsome without it! I’m sure girls would love that!” He gave a final smile before running off to get his bags, leaving Shuichi awe-struck.

_Handsome…?_ Another blush flared up. He couldn’t believe he was called that by one of the most “attractive boys at school,” a label he had heard from others which wasn’t exactly...wrong. From the gossip he had overheard, Shuichi had assumed that Rantaro would’ve been more...snobbish or rude. But he was pleasantly surprised that that seemed to be false and was even more surprised that the boy he had bumped into yesterday was the “famous” Rantaro. 

“Hm...just my luck…” He sighed, he probably should leave too. As he gathered his bag and book, he thought about the compliment given to him and rubbed his face. _Ah...nothing to freak out over...though it was nice of him. Mm, but why would he be interested in someone like me?_ Shuichi quietly pondered as he started to walk back home by himself.


End file.
